Mafia Warfare Tutorial
Welcome to Mafia Warfare, This Tutorial will quickly guide you and show you the basics of the game. When you start the game, you are offered to create your first card deck. A deck is a set of cards you have available for any particular battle during a game. Each of the cards is one game character, has it's own abilities, belongs to a faction, has a certain amount of action, health and damage points. Success in a battle is depending on cards you choose to put in your deck (chosen from the ones you have available at some level of the game) and on the order in which you choose to draw from them from deck during one particular battle. After each winning battle you can get experience points, money points, and after some battles you will get also one more card. Card Decks You can create your deck by pressing a "Create deck" button in the game screen. Drag cards from the window on the bottom to the empty slots in the middle of the game window. One squad as a part of a deck is made out of 8 character cards. There are three types of decks depending on the number of cards: 1 squad deck (8 cards), 2 squads (16 cards) and 3 squads deck (24 cards). After you finish creating your deck (or editing it) put a name in the field, and save it. During a game, as you get (or buy) the new cards, you will want to edit your deck so you could make it stronger or adjust it to your game tactics. You can edit it by pressing the edit button on a particular deck in the deck row, you can preview it by pressing the other button, or you can delete a deck with the third button. Missions and campaigns There are six teritories on which the battles are taking part. In every teritory there are campaigns on parts of the teritory that needs to be conquered. Each of the campaigns has missions you need to accomplish and the missions are accomplished by taking battles. Battles are played out against other decks (run by game computer - AI). After you complete all the missions in one campaign, you gain "ownership" over that part of the teritory. After you conquered all the smaller parts of the teritories, meaning you did all the missions and campaigns, you have control over that part of the teritory. Battles are fast and fun, they last between 60 and 95 Seconds. After each battle you gain experience, money and in some cases additional card for your deck. Goal of the battle is to defeat your opponent by either killing all of his cards or by reducing his life points to zero. Battles (outside of the missions) You can take a battle agains some other player, alive player on the other computer across the world that is also playing this game. By winning this battle you also gain money and experience points. Market On the Market you can buy cards that are to be used in battles. You can buy Gang packs, Starter Packs, Black market cards or Mercenaries. In each of these groups there are cards that have a price tag. This is a price referring to Mafia Warfare game money, the one you gain in each battle you win. The more battles you win, more experience you'll have, more money you'll have, you can buy more cards and be even more stronger for future battles. Game money you can get also by buying it with the real-world money, if you would like to get some special cards or characters.